tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
PTX-40A
PTX-40A PTX-40A is a playable character in Tatsunoko vs Capcom and one of the two giant characters, the other being Gold Lightan. He has roughly 61,500 HP and can perform a Snapback, but can't be partnered up with another character. He also has appeared in the Lost Planet game series Appearance PTX-40A, also known as Ivan, is a giant robot with armed weapons and it is piloted by Wayne Holden because as in Lost Planet Wayne's Father Gale was the original owner but was killed. 30 years later the VS(the names of robots like these) was found by Wayne. Personality Abilities Special Moves Hyper Combos Quotes Win Quotes *''"I only sustained superficial damage in that fight. In fact, I could probably take care of it with just a new coat of paint."'' *''"I've never faced a virtually-unarmed enemy who was so powerful!"'' *''"This is a perfectly-balanced VS. You can't even begin to compare to its weight, firepower, and mobility. That's why you lost."'' *''"This VS wasn't made to fight humans. However, the fact that I don't hold back is why everyone loves to fight me."'' *''"Um... I guess you should be happy I didn't completely vaporize you."'' *''"Were those warning shots you fired? If you want me to surrender, then it's your job to make me!"'' *''"You really surprised me. I was not expecting someone to be able to go toe-to-toe with me."'' *''"You would not last a second on E.D.N. III. If an Akrid didn't have you for lunch, you'd die from exposure to the frigid temperatures."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"I've never faced an enemy that had such desire to fight! I felt your eyes piercing my armor!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"OK... Here's the deal. You and those other morons have three seconds to disappear before I unleash a hailstorm of war!"'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"You're covering a story? I don't care if you follow me around, but you're gonna have to dress warmly. You got your own VS?"'' (vs. Frank West) *''"You sure can take a hit, and you take a lot of them because there's so much of you to hit."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"You have no chance of snatching a victory from the jaws of defeat. Lay down your weapons and surrender!"'' (vs. Ippatsuman) *''"I get it now. You charge up energy in that hand cannon before you release it. That's quite a fancy toy." (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *"I detect multiple life form readings inside you! Whatever you are, you aren't human."'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"...Can you not shout so much? My external mics are really sensitive. I think you blew out an eardrum."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"No, no, no. I don't care how much training you have. No one can deflect bullets and dodge missiles!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Your armor is made of an unknown substance. I might get a good price for it."'' (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *''"I've already calculated every move you could possibly make. The only thing you can do is surrender immediately." ''(vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters